


IX.I.MMXIX

by haamlet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, e loro sono awk da far paura, esercizio di scrittura i guess, expensive headphones, raga è soft, è seriamente soft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Rich non riesce a dormire dopo aver avuto una giornata particolarmente difficile, e decide di chiamare Michael ad un orario disumano. Conosciuta anche come L'Ennesima Fic Ambientata Di Notte Che Scrivo.





	IX.I.MMXIX

**Author's Note:**

> Più che una storia, questo lo considero più un esercizio di scrittura per imparare a mettere più dialoghi in quello che produco. Era un'idea che ho dovuto mettere giù prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, per non essere perseguitata in eterno. L'ho scritta in pochissime ore e tutta di getto. Abbiate pietà di me.

Ci volle una coppia buona di minuti prima che Rich trovasse il coraggio di comporre il numero di Michael e premere il pulsante verde di chiamata sul proprio cellulare. Non sapeva perché stesse chiamando proprio Michael, con tutte le persone che avrebbe potuto chiamare, o perché avesse deciso di cercarlo a quell'orario disumano nel cuore della notte – ma davvero sperava che Michael avrebbe risposto. Aveva sinceramente bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, e Jake non era un'opzione, dal momento che l'amico avrebbe passato il fine settimana fuori città.

Portò il telefono all'orecchio e aspettò, sospirando nel momento in cui scivolò fuori dalla propria abitazione, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore di alcun tipo mentre si spostava e chiudeva la porta alle proprie spalle con un 'click' sordo. Dio non volesse che suo padre si svegliasse. Non dopo tutta la fatica e la lite che Rich aveva dovuto affrontare per portarlo a trascinarsi al piano superiore, in direzione della camera da letto, troppo ubriaco persino per cambiarsi in abiti più adatti al sonno.

La risposta che Rich stava aspettando – o meglio, quella in cui stava sperando – arrivò dopo qualche squillo. Un semplice, 'Sono Michael' appena sussurrato, la voce tramite l'altoparlante roca, segnale che l'altro si fosse appena svegliato. Forse, in altre circostanze, Rich avrebbe anche quasi potuto sentirsi in colpa per aver disturbato il suo riposo in quel modo. Ma quello non era il caso.

“Michael, hey,” fu la sua risposta, nel momento in cui andò a sedersi sul marciapiede di fronte a casa, rabbrividendo nel momento in cui la gelida aria notturna colpì la sua nuca, portandolo a stringersi appena nella felpa decisamente troppo leggera per il clima esterno che aveva portato con sé. Ma, che dire, ormai era troppo tardi per poter tornare dentro a prendere qualcosa di più pesante. Non aveva un paio di chiavi per poter riaprire il portone. “Ti ho svegliato?”

“Ero sveglio da ore,” Michael mormorò, dando un colpo di tosse per schiarirsi la voce. Il che era palesemente una menzogna, ma Rich scelse di lasciar perdere. D'altro canto, ormai il sonno di Michael era già stato interrotto. Tanto valeva sfruttare la sua compagnia. “Tutto bene?” gli chiese, dunque, il moro, la voce palesemente tinta di una sfumatura di preoccupazione.

Rich prese un respiro profondo ed esalò piano, portando le ginocchia al petto in un tentativo di mantenere il proprio più al caldo possibile, e vi appoggiò il mento sopra per essere più comodo. “Circa,” rispose, piano. “Non proprio,” si corresse, dunque. “Ma non importa. Non ti devi preoccupare.”

“No,” Michael insistette, e Rich poté giurare di aver sentito un frusciare di lenzuola provenire dall'altro capo del telefono, segnale che, probabilmente, Michael si era alzato o almeno messo a sedere. “Cosa c'è che non va? Dove sei?”

Rich sospirò ancora. “Sul marciapiede, appena fuori da casa mia,” gli disse, lanciando un'occhiata rapida alla porta chiusa dietro di sé. “È solo che– Mi sono un attimo perso nei miei pensieri e ho iniziato a rimuginare, e avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, immagino. Ma non volevo svegliare mio padre, dato che è capace di stare in silenzio soltanto quando dorme e Dio solo sa che non ho minimamente bisogno di sentirlo urlarmi addosso in questo momento.”

“Potresti venire da me,” Michael suggerì, la voce ridotta ad un sospiro lieve.

Per un attimo, uno soltanto, Rich fu tentato di accettare senza pensarci due volte – ma, invece, si limitò a schioccare la lingua e mormorare, “Non voglio impormi.”

“Non ti preoccupare,” insistette il moro. “Vieni qui e basta.” Poi, “Sai dove abito, vero?”

“Credo di sì,” Rich disse. Rimase in silenzio per un istante, pensandoci su, dopodiché aggiunse, “Okay. Sarò lì fra cinque minuti. Va bene?”

“Perfetto,” Michael lo rassicurò, e persino dal suo tono fu chiaro che stava sorridendo. In qualche modo, quella realizzazione portò il petto di Rich a farsi un poco più leggero – e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, il ragazzo stava sorridendo a propria volta, mezzaluna candida di cui erano testimoni soltanto le stelle sopra il suo capo.

“Ci vediamo fra poco, Micha,” Rich mormorò, prima di riappendere la chiamata e, infine, tirarsi su dal marciapiede per potersi incamminare in direzione dell'abitazione altrui. Nel farlo, però, si preoccupò di ripulirsi gli abiti con una passata veloce delle mani, in modo da avere un aspetto il più ordinato possibile. Ancora una volta, il ragazzo rimpianse di non aver portato una giacca con sé, ma non vi era nulla che potesse fare a riguardo se non il cacciare le mani nelle tasche dei propri jeans per cercare di mantenerle al caldo.

Cercò di ricordare l'indirizzo di casa di Michael dall'unica e ultima volta che vi aveva messo piede, e in qualche modo riuscì ad arrivarvi relativamente velocemente. Dal momento che non sapeva se i genitori di Michael fossero a casa o meno, e non voleva rischiare di svegliare nessuno, anziché suonare il campanello il biondo decise di limitarsi a mandare un messaggio rapido all'amico, che diceva, _'sono qui, apri la porta'_.

Michael rispose praticamente in modo immediato. _'la porta è già aperta, i miei non sono a casa fra parentesi'_.

E, a quel punto, dopo aver rapidamente letto il messaggio di Michael, Rich bloccò lo schermo del proprio cellulare e lo ripose nuovamente nella tasca posteriore dei propri pantaloni. Aprì la porta e si diresse al piano di sopra, guardandosi attorno finché non trovò la camera di Michael. “Hey,” disse, non appena il suo sguardo incontrò quello del suo amico.

“Rich!” Michael lo accolse con un sorriso, tirandosi su le coperte in modo da coprirsi le gambe. Con una mano, andò a battere il palmo sul materasso, in modo da fare segno al biondo di sedersi. “Accomodati pure.”

Rich annuì e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso che era tanto piccolo quanto genuino, per poi andarsi a sistemare sul bordo del letto. “Grazie, comunque,” mormorò. “Voglio dire, per aver risposto al telefono. Per avermi ascoltato. Per avermi invitato qui. Per tutto. Vuol dire davvero tanto per me.”

Michael scrollò piano le spalle. “Non c'è problema,” rispose, tenendo il volume della propria voce basso e vellutato, carezzevole. Qualcosa che Rich apprezzò molto. Dunque chiese, quasi timidamente, “Uh, hai freddo, per caso?”

“Un pochino,” Rich ammise, con un cenno affermativo del capo. “Ho dimenticato la giacca a casa – il che, lasciami dire, è stato un grave errore da parte mia, – ma non potevo rientrare a prenderla, quindi mi sono dovuto arrangiare.”

E, quasi prima ancora che potesse finire la frase, Michael si andò ad inclinare in avanti, recuperando la propria felpa rossa che da sempre lo caratterizzava, per poi lanciarla in direzione di Rich con un, “Tieni.”

Seppur con un momento di esitazione, Rich andò ad afferrare la felpa al volo, osservandola per un istante e sorridendo nel riconoscere tutte le toppe che la costellavano. Passò le dita su quella di Bowie, le punte che andarono a sfiorare le cuciture del decoro, dopodiché la sua attenzione si concentrò sulle scritte della toppa posta su un fianco. La indossò in modo quasi immediato, subito sentendosi meglio. “Adoro questa felpa,” ammise. “È comodissima e calda. Ora capisco come mai la metti sempre.”

“Ti sta bene,” Michael commentò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli nel tentativo di sistemarli – malgrado si ritrovò a scompigliarli, se possibile, ancora più di prima.

“Tutto mi sta bene,” Rich rispose, il tono pregno di una sfumatura di gioco. Si lasciò sfuggire, dunque, una risata lieve, e andò persino a fare un occhiolino a Michael, mantenendo quell'atteggiamento di scherzo che rendeva l'atmosfera leggera e piacevole. Esattamente quello di cui il biondo aveva bisogno, dopo una serata difficile come quella che aveva passato. Più il tempo passava, e più si convinceva che rivolgersi a Michael per ottenere aiuto fosse stata la scelta migliore che avesse mai potuto compiere. Il moro sapeva sempre come risollevare il suo umore e riportarlo al suo solito atteggiamento goliardico. E viceversa.

La sua battuta, infatti, portò Michael a ridere e ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, prima di tornare ad assumere un'espressione più seria. “Quindi, uh, tuo padre–“ esordì, ora parlando piano e pesando ogni parola. “È successo qualcosa?” E ciò fu abbastanza per portare il sorriso di Rich a crollare con la stessa velocità con la quale si era fatto strada sul suo volto, malgrado i tentativi di quest'ultimo di mantenere una maschera di relativa serenità sul proprio volto.

Scrollò le spalle, il biondo, mentre si lasciava cadere di schiena sul letto di Michael, con un sospiro profondo. “Il solito,” rispose. “Dio, era tanto arrabbiato quanto ubriaco. Mi ci è voluta più di un'ora per trascinarlo a letto, e quando ci sono riuscito ero esausto. Vivere con una persona come lui, che pare più un relitto che un essere umano, è francamente sfiancante. Lasciatelo dire.”

Michael aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, e l'istinto gli fece allungare una mano in direzione di Rich, in modo da poter sfiorare una delle sue braccia con le punte delle dita. “Non ti ha fatto del male, vero?” chiese, giusto per essere sicuro.

“Non oserebbe mai,” Rich disse, scuotendo piano la testa. “Sa che sono più forte di lui adesso.” Poi, più piano, “Forse un tempo ci avrebbe posato. Ma non ora, no.”

Michael annuì lentamente e andò a sigillare le labbra per un istante, rendendole una linea sottile e rosa che decorava il suo volto, le cui guance erano di un delizioso color rosato per via del calore della stanza. “Se può aiutare,” esordì, cercando di trovare un modo di rassicurare l'altro. “So cosa voglia dire avere una brutta situazione a casa. I miei non sono quasi mai qui.”

Rich alzò lo sguardo in direzione dell'altro. “Mi dispiace,” mormorò. “In effetti, ora che mi ci fai pensare, non credo di averli mai visti da nessuna parte. E non credo che tu mi abbia mai parlato di loro, o anche solo accennato alla loro esistenza.”

“Eh.” Il moro scrollò le spalle. “Di tanto in tanto passano di qua, si fermano magari per un paio di notti. Mio padre fa un sacco di viaggi di lavoro e mia madre, non so, immagino che si limiti a seguirlo in giro.”

“Quindi vivi praticamente qui da solo, uh?” Rich domandò. “A meno che tu non abbia fratelli e sorelle di cui non ho mai sentito parlare.”

Michael scosse ancora la testa e si ritrovò a giocare con un lembo delle coperte per un attimo, rigirandoselo fra le dita distrattamente e fingendo di concentrarvi lo sguardo su. “No, sono figlio unico.” Al che seguì una breve pausa, al termine della quale il ragazzo andò ad aggiungere, “È solo che i miei genitori– Non mi sento nemmeno più di avere vere e proprie conversazioni con loro. Me ne vergogno un sacco.”

Rich si andò a mettere più comodo sul letto, sostenendosi sui gomiti mentre manteneva lo sguardo sull'altro ragazzo, l'espressione ora contratta in un misto fra la curiosità e la confusione. “E perché dici così?” gli chiese. E, ad un tratto, qualcosa nell'atmosfera che avvolgeva la stanza, andò a cambiare di netto, facendo sì che l'intera camera scivolasse in un'aria cupa e pesante. La parte peggiore, Rich notò, era che non vi era modo per lui di prevedere quale sarebbe stato il seguito di quella conversazione. Non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi, e la cosa lo rendeva teso.

“Non ti preoccupare,” Michael ribatté, con un gesto della mano che andava a sottolineare il significato delle proprie parole. “Non è nulla di che.” Eppure, ogni centimetro del suo corpo parve gridare il contrario, cosa che portò Rich ad incalzare ancora un poco.

“Dai, Micha. Come faccio a non preoccuparmi?” disse, piano. “Forza, sputa il rospo.”

Ma ciò parve non essere abbastanza. “Non sono pronto a dirtelo.”

E, a quel punto, Rich scelse di rinunciare e si limitò a lasciarsi cadere sul materasso con un annuire lieve, rilassandosi e socchiudendo gli occhi per un istante soltanto. “Va bene,” disse. “Sappi solo che io sono qui per qualsiasi cosa, okay? Non esitare a cercarmi nel caso tu abbia bisogno di qualcosa.”

Dopodiché, il silenzio. Pura assenza di suono, di tanto in tanto interrotta solamente dal rumore lieve dei loro respiri e dal fruscio delle coperte sotto i loro movimenti. Poi, “Sono gay,” Michael si lasciò sfuggire, il volume della propria voce tanto basso da essere a stento percettibile, per poi volgere lo sguardo altrove e mordersi il labbro inferiore in un gesto pregno di un nervosismo che Rich non poteva che riconoscere. Lo riportò a qualche anno prima, quando lui stesso si era ritrovato a confessare per la prima volta di essere attratto da ambo i sessi, e al solo ricordo del coraggio che gli ci era voluto per poter ammettere qualcosa del genere, a sé stesso prima che ad altri, gli si strinse un poco il cuore nel petto.

Ora, trovare una reazione che fosse appropriata per una confessione tanto delicata, tanto intima, era difficile. Ogni parola che Rich avrebbe potuto pronunciare da quel momento in avanti, ogni piega presa dalla sua espressione, sarebbe potuta risultare come una pugnalata nello stomaco altrui, e Dio solo sapeva quanto poco il biondo desiderasse qualcosa del genere. Perciò si limitò a chiudere gli occhi per un istante, riaprendoli un istante dopo, non appena ebbe finito di processare la confessione che Michael aveva appena affidato alle sue orecchie, e posandoli sul viso altrui. “Sì?” domandò, piano, il tono carezzevole.

Michael ancora non osava posare le sue iridi scure su quelle nocciola dell'amico. “Sì, sono gay,” ripeté, questa volta con una sfumatura di sicurezza in più nel proprio tono.

“Okay,” Rich mormorò, con una lieve scrollata di spalle. Per il momento, quella gli parve la risposta più appropriata, l'unica che potesse in qualche modo tranquillizzare l'altro e non spaventarlo in nessun modo. “Non è un problema,” aggiunse, poi. “Voglio dire, non è nulla di cui tu ti debba vergognare.”

Ma Michael non sembrò convinto della cosa. “I miei genitori mi diserederebbero, se dovessero mai venire a scoprirlo.”

“Quindi non glielo hai ancora detto, uh?” Rich chiese.

“No.” Michael scosse la testa. “E non credo nemmeno di volerlo fare.”

Rich annuì piano e sprofondò nel silenzio per un secondo, che però parve prolungarsi per la durata di un'ora, nel quale andò a masticarsi nervosamente il labbro inferiore fino al punto di sentire il sapore ferreo del sangue sulla propria lingua. Soltanto a quel punto si impose di smettere. “Credo che mio padre non sappia di me,” ammise, a quel punto. “Ma non sto nascondendo nulla. Non ho mai nascosto nulla. È soltanto che non gliene è mai fregato un cazzo di me o di quello che faccio, a patto che ciò non si vada ad intromettere fra lui e le sue birre, o qualsiasi cosa che lo possa portare ad accasciarsi sul divano, ubriaco marcio.”

Michael si strinse piano nelle spalle, andandosi a sdraiare accanto al biondo. “Mi fa arrabbiare il fatto che ci siano così tante persone che possano confessare cose simili ai loro genitori senza essere cacciati fuori di casa per questo.”

“Hey, rilassati,” Rich gli disse, la voce ridotta quasi ad un sussurro, mentre una delle sue braccia andò ad avvolgersi attorno alle spalle di Michael in un tentativo di portargli il conforto di cui aveva un chiaro bisogno. “Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.” Poi chiese, “Comunque, sei sicuro che ti sbatterebbero fuori di casa se lo venissero a sapere?”

Un singhiozzo abbandonò le labbra di Michael, che andò a sfregarsi gli occhi, e ciò catturò l'attenzione di Rich. Non si era di certo reso conto, almeno non fino a quel momento, di quanto emotivo fosse diventato l'amico. Non stava piangendo, ma di certo sembrava fin troppo vicino al farlo. Cosa comprensibilissima, ad ogni modo. “Non lo so,” rispose il moro, la voce che andò a spezzarsi un poco. “Probabilmente.”

“ _'Non lo so'_ è comunque meglio di un _'Sì'_ ,” Rich mormorò, disegnando cerchi e figure invisibili sul braccio di Michael con il proprio pollice, in un gesto colmo d'affetto. “Puoi ancora concederti di sperare.”

Michael si avvicinò, dunque, a lui, andando a seppellire il viso nell'incavo della spalla di Rich, serrando le palpebre e scegliendo di nascondersi al mondo in quel modo. “Immagino tu abbia ragione,” disse, con debolezza.

“Se ti sbattono fuori,” Rich proseguì. “Chiamami e basta. Troveremo una soluzione insieme, okay?”

E, in risposta a ciò, sul viso dell'altro si fece strada un sorriso che, seppur lieve, era sincero al punto da portare Rich a rilassarsi, il peso sul suo petto parzialmente sollevato dinnanzi a quella vista. “Grazie,” Michael sussurrò, lanciando una rapida occhiata in sua direzione.

Rich scrollò le spalle e ricambiò quell'occhiata con un sorriso dolce. “Figurati,” rispose.

Dunque, Michael trovò il coraggio di avvolgere un braccio attorno alla vita di Rich, cercando di tirarlo più vicino a sé – un invito che il biondo andò ad accettare senza troppi complimenti, accoccolandosi all'altro e avvicinandosi a lui finché i capelli del suo amico non iniziarono a solleticargli la pelle. Ma non era una sensazione che gli dispiaceva. Affatto.

“Sei freddo da far paura,” il moro commentò, allungando la mano per tirare le coperte su di loro, in modo che fossero entrambi stretti nel calore e la comodità delle lenzuola di casa Mell.

Una risata lieve abbandonò le labbra di Rich in risposta a quella constatazione. “Beh,” disse. “Succede, quando cammini nel cuore della notte con soltanto una maglietta addosso. In pieno inverno.”

L'altro alzò una mano, poggiando piano il palmo sulla guancia di Rich. “Io ho quasi sempre le mani calde,” confessò. “Forse troppo calde.

Rich annuì, guardando la mano dell'amico per un istante, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo volto. “Sì, ho notato,” annuì, istintivamente inclinando il capo in modo da poter essere più vicino all'altro. E, a quel punto, l'atmosfera cambiò ancora, prendendo sfumature più dolci e rosate in quel caso, cosa che portò il sorriso di Rich ad ampliarsi un poco.

Il biondo, tuttavia, non fu l'unico a rendersi conto del modo in cui l'aria si era fatta più leggera attorno a loro, e ogni respiro più quieto, quasi nel timore di sciupare quella scena. Difatti, dopo pochi momenti di silenzio, Michael chiese, piano, “Questo– Non è troppo strano per te, vero?”

Al che il viso di Rich si aprì in un ghigno divertito, e in quel frangente fu davvero difficile per il più basso dei due trattenere la risata che stava quasi supplicando di abbandonare le sue labbra. “Intendi dire il fissare un tuo amico negli occhi mentre siete tanto vicini da essere ad un soffio dal baciarvi?” domandò, l'ironia forte nella sua voce. “No, non è strano. Non lo è per niente. Perché dovrebbe esserlo?”

Sì, era una battuta davvero pessima, ma fu abbastanza per strappare un riso un poco imbarazzato all'altro, cosa che portò il cuore di Rich a fare una piccola capriola all'interno del suo petto. “ _No homo_?” Michael offrì, scegliendo di assumere lo stesso tono usato dall'amico.

E ciò portò ogni tipo di barriera da parte di Rich a crollare, riducendo il biondo ad un groviglio di risa. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, e quando li riaprì fu per cercare le iridi di Michael con le proprie, riducendo ancora la distanza fra i loro volti. Era un gesto quasi involontario, dettato soltanto dall'istinto e dalla dolcezza dell'espressione sul volto di Michael. “Oh, non lo hai fatto davvero,” si lamentò, fingendosi quasi disgustato dalla cosa, sebbene ogni suo movimento suggerisse l'esatto contrario.

“Eccome se l'ho fatto,” Michael ribatté con orgoglio, pizzicando il naso del più basso con un fare giocoso, segnale definitivo che l'atmosfera cupa di poco prima era del tutto scomparsa.

Rich alzò gli occhi al cielo dinnanzi a quell'affermazione, ma il suo sorriso non mancò di crescere ancora e ancora, fino a raggiungere le estremità dei suoi occhi ed illuminare il suo volto come un faro nella notte. “A titolo informativo,” esordì dunque, in un sussurro, dopo l'ennesimo istante di silenzio posto fra il suono limpido delle loro risa. “Sto per fare qualcosa di estremamente stupido, Mell.”

“Non dirmi che te ne vuoi andare adesso,” il ragazzo mormorò, la voce tinta di una sfumatura di preoccupazione, per poi assumere un piccolo broncio che Rich non poté non trovare adorabile, cosa che andò a sottolineare maggiormente la validità delle sue parole di poco prima.

“Peggio,” continuò, scuotendo la testa. Si prese il labbro inferiore fra i denti, a quel punto, lasciando che il proprio sguardo esitasse sul viso di Michael per un momento, forse un secondo più del dovuto, prima che il ragazzo scegliesse di chiudere del tutto la distanza fra i loro volti e posare le labbra su quelle dell'amico. Ormai, la ragione aveva smesso di seguirlo, ed era soltanto l'istinto a parlare e a guidare le sue azioni. Ma la reazione che ottenne non fu di certo quella che si stava aspettando.

Il corpo di Michael, infatti, andò ad irrigidirsi a quel contatto, e il ragazzo si tirò indietro in modo quasi immediato, il panico evidente nel suo sguardo. “Scusa,” disse, rapidamente. “Scusa, scusa, scusa. Dio, mi dispiace–“

E, dinnanzi a ciò, il viso di Rich perse un poco di colore sulle gote, mentre il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, assolutamente mortificato. Si curò persino di tirarsi via dalla presa di Michael, dal momento che, da lì in avanti, ogni tipo di contatto fisico sarebbe sembrato assolutamente sbagliato e fuori luogo. Se solo non fosse stato in compagnia, probabilmente si sarebbe preso a schiaffi da solo. “Cazzo,” mormorò, più per sé che per l'altro. Poi rialzò gli occhi in sua direzione, deglutendo. “No, non scusarti. È colpa mia. Ho interpretato male la situazione.”

Se non altro, Michael sembrava persino più mortificato di lui, cosa che avrebbe dovuto far sentire Rich un pochino meglio in qualche modo – ma non funzionò. “È solo che– Mi hai preso alla sprovvista, ecco. Perdonami.”

“Non ti scusare,” Rich ripeté, scuotendo piano la testa mentre la sua espressione andò ad ammorbidirsi lievemente.

“Non mi fraintendere,” proseguì il moro. “Lo voglio. Lo voglio davvero.”

Dopodiché, il silenzio. Rich non osò più parlare per quella che gli parve un'eternità, limitandosi, anzi, a guardare Michael, gli occhi appena spalancati per via della sorpresa. Dunque sussurrò, “Dici sul serio?”

Michael annuì, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso. “Forza, dammi un buon seguito per il mio primo bacio,” lo incalzò, sfiorando la punta del suo naso con la propria.

“Merda, era il tuo primo bacio,” Rich disse, in un sussurro, la voce ridotta a mera aria. Ma, ben presto, diede una scrollata leggera di spalle e mise da parte quel pensiero, cacciandolo in qualche angolo remoto della propria mente – e portò, anzi, una mano al viso di Michael, passando il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore prima di baciarlo ancora. Questa volta, l'altro non si sottrasse al contatto e, anzi, andò a ricambiare quelle attenzioni in modo quasi immediato.

Vi era qualcosa di meraviglioso nel modo in cui Michael baciava, con quel piccolo accenno di esitazione che lasciava trasparire la sua inesperienza – eppure non si poteva dire che non fosse un buon baciatore. Le sue labbra erano morbide, ed ogni movimento era delicato, eppure pregno di sentimento.

Serrando le palpebre ed inclinando appena il capo, Rich andò ad approfondire quel bacio, esplorando ogni centimetro della bocca altrui e cercando di imprimere ogni sensazione nella propria mente, quasi volesse mantenere il ricordo per dopo. Questo, finché Michael non fu il primo ad interrompere il bacio e tirarsi indietro, in modo da recuperare il proprio respiro. “Mio Dio,” mormorò, la voce appena roca.

Le labbra di Rich inseguirono quelle dell'altro per un secondo, prima che il ragazzo riaprisse gli occhi per lasciarsi sfuggire una risata dolce, colma d'aria. “Sì, lo so,” scherzò, regalando al moro una carezza.

“Ho– Ho baciato un ragazzo,” Michael esclamò, quasi incredulo. “Cazzo, Rich.”

Il biondo inarcò un sopracciglio, passando le proprie dita fra i capelli di Mell per pettinarli all'indietro, in modo che non gli ricadessero sullo sguardo. “Quindi?” domandò. “È così sorprendente, come cosa?”

“Non puoi dirlo a nessuno,” il moro ribatté. “Sono serio.”

Al che, l'espressione sul viso di Rich si fece un poco più seria rispetto a quella che aveva in precedenza, e lui annuì piano. “Non lo farò.”

“Mi fido di te,” fu la risposta che giunse dinnanzi a quella promessa, accompagnata da una piega lieve delle labbra del ragazzo – che non era un sorriso, non propriamente, ma vi era molto vicino.

Rich annuì ancora, permettendosi di giocare un poco con i capelli di Michael e rilassandosi sul materasso. “È stato davvero il tuo primo bacio?” domandò, dunque.

Michael esitò un poco, prima di rispondere. “Sì.”

“Non lo sembrava,” il biondo ammise. “Sei un buon baciatore, Mell.”

Il più alto dei due sorrise, arruffando i capelli di Rich, che si ritrovarono ad essere un groviglio disordinato di ciocche del colore dell'oro miste a ciuffi di un rosso fuoco vivido. Al che, Rich chiuse gli occhi per un istante, limitandosi ad apprezzare la sensazione delle dita di Michael fra i suoi capelli, un tipo di attenzione che non mancava mai di fargli piacere.

Non si dissero molto dopo quello scambio, lasciando che le azioni prendessero il posto delle parole e abbandonandosi al piacere dell'essere stretti l'uno all'altro, in quella notte che aveva domandato che entrambi ricevessero conforto, e che quello stesso conforto aveva deciso di donare. Non verbi, non aggettivi, ma soltanto baci furono quelli che lasciarono le labbra dei due ragazzi, per cui il sonno non diventò che una necessità tanto lontana da essere cancellata. Qualunque cosa che vi fosse rimasta ancora da chiarire, si dissero, sarebbe stata rimandata al mattino, così come anche il riposo.

Per il momento, non avevano bisogno d'altro che non fosse l'affetto reciproco, e la sensazione di tepore al petto che con esso era arrivata.

 


End file.
